Responsabilidad
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Hola, de nuevo yo... si, me gustaría cambiar un poco las cosas, pues como será un sasusaku, quería que el camino hacia el “Nosotros” fuera algo más... ¿cómo llamarlo? A sí, Difícil... y todo por un perro. Si, como dije... un perro.


**Hola, de nuevo yo... si, me gustaría cambiar un poco las cosas, pues como será un sasusaku, quería que el camino hacia el "Nosotros" fuera algo más... ¿cómo llamarlo? A sí, Difícil... y todo por un perro.**

**Si, como dije... un perro.**

**Aclaraciones:**

- : diálogo.

- ... – aclaraciones de escenas o narración.

(...): Las notas de la Autora.

- _bla... -:_pensamientos.

Una nueva misión fue encargada para el equipo Kakashi, por cierto Sasuke había regresado a Konoha, entonces volvía ser el viejo equipo 7, pues Sai regresó al núcleo de AMBU.

Bien, la misión no era difícil pero si larga, la Hokage había recibido una información respecto a lacayos de Akatsuki, y para extraer información al respecto, envío al conocido y favorito equipo Kakashi.

Debían de partir desde su hogar, Konoha, hasta la aldea de la hierba, donde se suponía el paradero de esos lacayos.

Pero lo que no contaba esa misión era con la terquedad de Sakura, y el ego de Sasuke, por lo que la misión resulto de frustrante a desastroso.

Y todo porque los dos "amigos" Uchiha y Haruno discutían... de nuevo. Si, discutían... Y todo fue porque no soportan que el otro tenga razón, si idioteces.

Regresando de la misión se desató una discusión en la oficina de la Hokage.

- Fue culpa de él. –Se escucha la voz de la pelirosa.

- ¿Mi culpa? Mejor dicho que fue la tuya, Haruno.

Si, un escenario no muy común, pero si muy deseado... una pequeña discusión se llevaba a cabo en la oficina de la ahora frustrada Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, como le dije... todo fue por culpa del Uchiha, si la misión fracasó fue por... –El Uchiha se le adelantó.

- Fue por ella, es muy egocéntrica y siempre quiere tener la razón. –Se excusó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y mirándola indiferentemente.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó indignada la Haruno.

- Lo que has oído pelirosa, todo es por tu falta de cooperación.

- ¡BASTA! –Grita una alterada Tsunade, que hace que su voz detenga un terremoto y cree otro más imparable. –Si la misión fracasó es por la culpa de ambos, y por su falta de compañerismo... en vez de estar discutiendo por quien es el mejor, deberían poner más atención en su verdadero interés, que es la misión.

Bien, nos estamos viendo en una escena muy agitada en Konoha.

Volviendo a la historia real el motivo por el cual hayan presenciado la "pequeña discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura es por lo que ocurrió hace unas... pocas horas atrás.

Flash Back.

Iban en dirección a la aldea de la hierba cuando de repente sienten la presencia de otras dos personas más, se detienen y ponen en guardia.

- Salgan y háganos el trabajo más fácil. –decía Kakashi mostrando su ojo izquierdo y dando a conocer su sharingan.

- ¿Se creen rudos? Mala opción. –contestó uno de los que los seguía, llevaban puestos las capas de akatsuki con el símbolo de su aldea (hierba) rayada por el medio.

- Así que son ustedes los perritos de los akatsukis... –dijo serio Sasuke.

- Deja de decir estupideces, no somos nada de eso, somos mucho mejor, e incluso mucho mejor que ustedes. –dijo el otro subordinado.

- Basta de parlotear y que venga la acción... –de nuevo fue Naruto quien comenzó la fiesta...

- Naruto, no tomes a la ligera la apariencia de estos sujetos, si pertenecen a los akatsukis es decir que sus habilidades son únicas y es probable que si nos... –decía Sakura pero no pudo terminar pues Sasuke continuó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Tienes miedo?

- No es eso Sasuke, con tu alto nivel jounin debes saber que no es bueno tomar a la ligera a un enemigo, ese podría ser un grave error.

- Pues si eres cobarde tomarías esa precaución... pero claro, hablamos de ti, ¿qué más se podría esperar de tal...? –no pudo terminar de hablar Sakura ya no estaba al lado de ellos, sino que se abalanzaba contra sus oponentes con un kunai.

- ¿Quieres morder polvo, Sasuke? –si, Sakura, ya no usa los sufijos con el Uchiha.

- No estés tan segura, Haruno. –y dicho esto siguió a la pelirosa en dirección a los akatsukis.

- ¡Deténganse! ¡Esto es un equipo... ustedes no...! Bah, ¿para qué me molesto? –decía Kakashi-sensei viendo la incompetencia de los dos.

- Tranquilo sensei... esto acabará rápido. –dijo Naruto abalanzándome junto con sus compañeros.

Sakura, había atacado a uno de los akatsuki por el frente y luego aumentó su velocidad atacándolo por detrás. Mientras que Sasuke en camino hacia su oponente desenvainaba su katana y daba golpes a dicho akatsuki.

Tanto querían demostrarse el uno al otro que no se quedarían atrás que terminaron asesinando a los dos sujetos, que en realidad eran subordinados recién nombrados por los akatsukis y que no eran tan "expertos" como esperaban.

Naruto, se quedó con las ganas de patear traseros pero bien... Kakashi se lució con su reproche hacia los niños Haruno Uchiha.

Fin Flash Back.

Regresando al presente, en la oficina de la vieja Hokage.

- Como su incompetencia a sido causado la muerte de esos sujetos, su castigo será meritorio por sus actos... –decía la rubia calmándose y tomando un poco de su "adorado" sake.

- Ya lo veo venir... si no me necesitan, Hokage-sama... –dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- También puedes irte, Naruto. –dijo la Hokage mirándolo, a lo que respondió con asentir.

Al salir de la habitación, Tsunade mató con la mirada a los presentes en la sala.

- Su castigo será tener una misión de clase D para ampliar y fortalecer sus lazos de compañerismos...

- ¿Nani? ¿Con esta loca? –dijo señalando con su pulgar indiferentemente a Sakura.

- ¿Con este lunático? –dijo ella señalándolo con su dedo índice.

- Deberán cuidar a un ser que necesitará de su cuidado, atención y amor... esta misión me gustaría llamarla... Responsabilidad.

Los dos shinobis se miraron extrañados y luego depositaron su mirada en la que hablaba.

- ¿Quién será ese sujeto?

- Para ser franca, Sasuke. –dijo Tsunade. –No es una persona...

- ¿nani? –se escucharon en unísono.

Tsnade, se levantó de su asiento e hizo un gesto para que se dieran media vuelta, y ambos con mucho pesar lo hicieron, y se encontraron con Shikamaru que tenía en brazos a una criatura en vuelta en ropajes, parecía un bebé.

- ¡Qué problemático es ser jounin en ocasiones! –se lamentaba Shikamaru.

- No me diga que... ¿cuidaremos a un bebé? –preguntó indiferente Sasuke.

- ¿Tienes miedo de limpiar pañales, Uchiha? –se escuchó la voz retadora de Sakura.

- En realidad, no es un bebé... normal... acérquense... –dijo dándoles pequeños empujoncitos por la espalda.

Y al estar cerca de Shikamaru como el del "bebé" pudieron ver que era...

- ¿un perro? –preguntaron los dos condenados.

- No solo un perro... –ahora era Tsunade la que hablaba, y tomó en brazos al pequeño cachorro. –Su nombre es Naguto... y es un perro en entrenamiento ninja en la familia Inuzuka, es decir que esa familia confía en ustedes para que completen su entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo puedan cargar una responsabilidad que una su compañerismo. Su misión durará un mes completo, si no cumplen con la misión, temo que... pondrán en juego su puesto de AMBU.

Los dos shinobis condenados, no podían creerlo y para ser franco, estaban teniendo un aura muy negativa.

- Bien... buena suerte... –dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa ganadora.

Así salieron Sasuke y Sakura del despacho con su nueva "responsabilidad" en brazos de Sasuke.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que llevarlo yo? –preguntaba Sasuke.

- Pues porque yo llevo la lista que nos dio Tsunade sobre sus necesidades. –respondió muy fastidiada.

- Y ya que nos encomendaron esta misión... ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? No se nada de cuidar perros... y menos de cachorros. –dice con la mirada perdida.

- Pues yo tampoco se mucho, Uchiha... pero no perdemos nada en aprender, ¿no? –trató de dar ánimos.

- Pues si quieres tu estudia, cerebrito... yo prefiero descansar.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me dejarás todo el trabajo a mí?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le lea cuentos al cachorro? –dijo con mirada indiferente hacia el pequeño perro.

- Pues de parte tuya sería una obra muy grande de caridad, ¿Sabes?

- Hump... no molestes que sea bueno saber que solo porque es una misión o intento lo voy a hacer y porque no quiero que Tsunade me haga puré o algo... porque si fuera por ti... –no pudo terminar de hablar, Sakura le robó al pequeño bebé de sus brazos.

- Pues si tanto te molesta hacer el trabajo conmigo, pues será mejor que nos dividamos, un día yo estoy con el cachorro y otro tú... ¿contento?

- Más feliz imposible...

- Bien, hoy te encargas tú. –dijo devolviéndolo a sus brazos al pequeño cachorro.

- ¿y por qué yo?

- Pues porque lo digo y ya. Ahora ten... –le pasó la lista que tenía hace un momento ella. –estas son las cosas que está acostumbrado a hacer, si tienes algún problema... no dudes en llamarme. –dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- No tendré ningún problema... –y luego desapareció de la vista de la pelirosa y ya estaba a pies a la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke entró en ella y colocó con mucho cuidado al cachorro en su sofá, aprovechando que estaba dormido, y se iba a dirigir a la cocina cuando...

El cachorro empezó a llorar descontroladamente, eso hizo que el Uchiha se sobresaltara y se desesperara.

En otro lado, el departamento de Sakura.

Se encontraban dentro Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata y por supuesto Sakura, tomando el té.

- ¿Dejaste solo al Uchiha con el cachorro? –preguntó Ten Ten tomando una galletita en mano para comerla.

- Así es... tiene que aprender que es responsabilidad, ¿no? –dijo Sakura tomando un sorbo a su té.

- Pero, frentona... ¿la misión no era para "ambos"? y cuando digo ambos es decir SasuSaku... ¿no te parece? –recriminó Ino.

- Si quizás tengas razón, por mi parte no me importaría hacer la misión con él, solo que... –bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Solo qué, Saku-chan? –preguntó Hinata.

- Bien... cuando volvió Sasuke a la aldea... yo... –dijo mirando la fotografía del equipo 7 que tenía en una mesita.

Flash Back.

Era media noche en la aldea Konoha, y todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero luego una figura se hizo notar en la entrada principal a las puertas de la aldea.

Los shinobis porteros pidieron identificación al sujeto, y al verlo rápidamente llamaron a la Hokage, era Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto, no estaban al tanto de la situación, hasta el día siguiente, cuando los mandó llamar a su oficina lograron ver a la persona por la que su nuestro entrenamiento tuvo significado...

- ¡Teme! –dijo muy contento Naruto.

- Hump... Dobe. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Luego dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa también presente y quien no encontraba palabra alguna para el Uchiha. –Sakura...

- S-Sasuke...kun... –masculló ella.

- ¡Anda Sakura-chan... al fin está aquí, el teme volvió! –dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto y dando un pequeño empujoncito hacia Sasuke.

Pero Sakura, no entendía que hacer, si llorar, si reír si enojarse... pero no sabía exactamente que hacer, en realidad no tenía esperanzas que Sasuke regresara a Konoha por tantos intentos que hicieron ella como Naruto.

- H-Hola... –fue lo único que pudo decir ella, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la Hokage. –Tsunade-sama... ¿para que nos llamó? –preguntó decidida y tratando de asimilar las cosas. Por otro lado, tanto Naruto como Sasuke no entendían la reacción de Sakura, pero Tsunade si.

- Pues Sakura, los mandé llamar a los dos para que pudieran saludar a su nuevo compañero... –Sakura bajó la cabeza, pero Naruto miró confundido.

- O sea que el teme... será de nuevo... –dijo muy contento el rubio.

- Así es, Sasuke Uchiha se reintegrará al equipo 7. –completó Tsunade.

- Pero... –se escuchó la voz de Sakura. -¿C-Como es posible?

- ¿No estás feliz, Sakura-chan? Por fin Sasuke volvió...

- No es eso, Naruto... yo... –se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke, pero cuando lo vio no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas que rodaban por sus rojizas mejillas. Cerró los ojos y casi gritando dice -¡¿No piensas decir nada Sasuke!? –su voz se oyó molesta por una parte y por otra algo perturbada.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Sakura? –fue su única respuesta, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante eso, y lo volvió a mirar, pero a diferencia de hace un momento, Sasuke estaba mucho más cerca de Sakura. - ¿Quieres que te pida perdón o qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa egocéntrica el Uchiha. – Pues si es así... sigue esperando. –termina su frase con su media sonrisa.

Sakura estaba en shock, quizás sea eso lo que ella estaba buscando, una disculpa de parte del Uchiha, pero él mismo se lo dijo, que no lo va a recibir.

- Hokage-sama... me retiro. –y dicho esto, Sasuke salió de la habitación.

- Sakura...chan... –decía un preocupado Naruto, pero luego Tsunade le dice.

- Naruto... es mejor que la dejes sola por un momento. –Naruto asintió y salió de la habitación. Luego dirige su mirada a la de Sakura y pregunta. -¿quieres hablar?

- N-No... Estoy bien... gracias. –y luego sale de la habitación.

Fin Flash Back.

- Luego de eso, Sasuke no cambió su carácter conmigo... y me cansé de estar detrás de él besando por donde él pasaba... ya no existe esa Sakura... y todo es por su culpa. –dice con su mirada perdida la pelirosa.

- Entiendo... –dice Ino.

- Pero... –era Hinata la que hablaba ahora. –Creo que será mejor que te escuche... si te desahogó hacerlo con nosotras, es mejor que se lo digas en persona, Saku-chan...

- Hinata, tiene razón, Sakura... debes enfrentar el problema... –dice Ten Ten con una sonrisa. Pero cuando Sakura iba a hablar, suena su teléfono. La chica se levanta a atenderlo.

- Diga...

[-Sakura... yo, bueno... ¿p-podrías... ve-venir?] –era la voz de...

- ¿Sasuke? –dijo casi incrédula.

- OH el problema llega cada vez más rápido... –dijo Ino con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura.

[- ¿P-Podrías solo venir?] –se escuchaba muy fastidiosa su voz.

- Bien... (Suspiró) voy para allá. –dijo resignada para después colgar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ten Ten.

- No lo sé, solo me dijo que fuera a su casa. –terminó ella.

- Bien, ahora te toca Saku-chan... –le dedicó una mirada Hinata.

- Hai... gracias por todo chicas. –dijo la aludida.

Y fue allí que todas salieron del departamento de la Haruno, las demás iban en dirección a su hogar pero la pelirosa en casa de Sasuke.

Al llegar toca el timbre y le abre la puerta Sasuke.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sakura con la respiración un poco agitada por correr hasta su casa.

- Sabes que el hecho de que te llamara es porque increíblemente dejé mi orgullo atrás, ¿no?

- Sasuke, dime que sucede. –dijo ya cansada.

- Pasa. –y ambos se adentraron a la residencia Uchiha.

El lugar estaba un fiasco, muchos retratos y jarrones rotos, el refrigerador tirado al suelo, las cortinas caídas, ropa esparcida por todos lados, "regalitos" de parte del cachorro.

- Si que tuviste una fiesta, ¿eh, Uchiha?

- Deja de bromear, y ayúdame con esto...

- Perdón... no te escuché... ¿dijiste ayudar? ¿Tú pidiéndome ayuda?

- No seas infantil, y ayuda a la misión, ¿quieres? –ya muy fastidioso.

- ¿dónde está el perro?

- Está en mi habitación, lo dejé allí, para poder limpiar este desastre.

- Bien, entonces... hoy me lo llevaré yo, ya que tus inútiles sentidos paternos no despiertan. –dice acomodando las cosas con ayuda del Uchiha.

- ¿Sentidos paternos? ¿Crees que tienes sentidos maternos? –preguntó recogiendo los restos de los jarrones.

- Pues si, o algo parecido... las mujeres tenemos el 6to sentido, la intuición femenina... algo que supiera tu mente, Uchiha.

- deja de hablar y terminemos esto rápido. –ya cansado de la actitud de parte de la pelirosa.

Así pasó el tiempo arreglando la residencia Uchiha, y para terminar el día, Sakura junto a Sasuke se encaminaron a la habitación del azabache para que Sakura se llevara al cachorro.

- de seguro destrozó mi habitación. –se imaginaba Sasuke.

- Pues te advierto que si lo hace, no te ayudaré a limpiar.

- ¿Quién te lo pidió?

En fin, abrieron la puerta de la habitación, y se encontraron con que la habitación estaba normal, ningún rasguño ni nada, solo al pequeño "monstruo" como llama Sasuke, durmiendo en su cama.

- Bien... –dijo Sakura tomando delicadamente en sus brazos al perro y alzarlo. –me retiro. Y te aseguro que haré un mejor trabajo que tu, Uchiha.

- Quiero verte intentarlo. –dijo como un adiós.

Sakura se encaminó a su departamento.

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación muy cansada con el cachorro en brazos y lo depositó en su cama, y se recostó al lado de él, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Y al levantarse, se siente mojada, y muy pegajosa. Abre los ojos pesadamente y se encuentra con su habitación destrozada y ella empapada en el "jugo" del perro.

- ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! –Grita desesperada. -¿Dónde estás maldito cachorro?

El perro al escuchar su grito se escondió debajo de la cama, y Sakura al notar esto, se dio cuenta que necesitaba ayuda de su compañero, se tranquilizó y sacó de debajo de la cama al asustado can, y lo dejó en su cama, para ir a bañarse.

Y al regresar, el perro había hecho sus "regalitos" en su cama, y Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El clima estaba no tan estable, había lluvia y mucha humedad. En la residencia Uchiha; Sasuke estaba en su sofá viendo televisión, cuando suena el timbre y muy molesto se levanta a abrir y se sorprende a quien se encuentra.

- ¿Con que harás el trabajo mejor que yo, eh Sakura? –dijo con una sonrisa muy arrogante.

- No molestes... ahora tenemos que hablar, Sasuke. –dice con una mirada seria. -¿me dejas pasar?

- ¿Por qué debería? La lluvia te sienta bien, ¿Sabías? –dice irritando más a Sakura.

- Déjate de bromas, que me estoy por resfriar. –dice para luego estornudar. –corrección, ya me resfrié.

- Bien... pasa. –y de mala gana, se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica.

Ya adentro, ambos sentados en el sofá, con el cachorro en brazos de Sakura, comienza a hablar Sasuke.

- ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo... en esta misión, te necesito Sasuke... –el rostro del Uchiha, se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. –No te hagas ilusiones, Sasuke. Pero yo como tu nos necesitamos para completar esta misión y que Tsunade nos deje en paz. Es por eso que tenemos que estar juntos para hacer que pase rápido este un mes. ¿Qué dices?

- Bien... viendo que me necesitas tanto... entonces...

- Olvídalo... yo contigo no concuerdo, estoy harta que seas así Sasuke. –y se levanta de golpe para salir de allí, pero Sasuke la sujeta del brazo, y ella se da vuelta para verlo.

- ¿No sabes bromear?

- ¿Tú bromeas? –preguntó muy segura.

- Bien, tienes razón sobre la misión, y lo que más quiero ahora es que la Hokage se deje de juegos y me tome en serio con misiones serias. Entonces trabajaremos juntos, y debemos sobre-llevar nuestras diferencias, ese era el punto, ¿no?

- Bien... Mi casa quedó peor que la tuya con esta misión, por la que... –bajó la cabeza.

- No te ayudaré a limpiar, Sakura... –eso fue un golpe para Sakura, pues ella lo había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio. –Si tan desastroso está tu hogar, pues... puedes quedarte aquí. –eso la confundió mucho más.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, ya que... no importa. Solo es un mes... ¿qué tanto? –dice para luego sentarse en su sofá, y tomar el listado que les dio Tsunade. –Bien, es mejor darle algo de comer, ¿no?

- Hai...

Y se dirigieron ambos a la cocina y leyeron lo que más le gusta comer al cachorro.

- ¿Ramen?

- Si que es extraño el perro. –dice Sakura mirando al cachorro que estaba sentado con la vista en ellos.

- Bien, ¿qué más da? Preparemos ramen, luego lo acostaremos y fin del primer día.

- Si. –y se dispusieron para preparar el dichoso Ramen, que el perro quería.

Luego de que los tres cenaran, Sakura se encamina a la habitación de Sasuke para hacer dormir al pequeño cachorro. Sasuke por otro lado, le tocó lavar los platos y demás, luego se acostó en su sofá y prendió la TV, la estuvo viendo como media hora, y Sakura no bajaba.

- ¿Qué tanto le costará hacer dormir a un perro? –era la pregunta de Sasuke, y ya harto se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación. Pero su sorpresa no fue tan grande, pues notaba un poco cansada a Sakura, era de esperarse que se quedara dormida. Tendida sobre la cama acurrucada como una niña al lado del cachorro durmiendo ambos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha menor, al ver tal escena.

- Al menos durmiendo se ve tierna. –susurró el chico para dirigirse hacia la chica y taparla con la sabana.

Bajó hasta la sala y se acostó en su sofá y se entregó a Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Naguto, se levantó y empezó a lamer la mano de Sakura para que se levantara ya; así sucedió aunque la chica abría los ojos pesadamente se levantó.

Bajó con el cachorro junto a Sasuke, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el desayuno estaba servido.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó la chica buscando al azabache.

- Hola. –saludó el chico que estaba detrás de ella. -¿Quieres desayunar?

- Si, gracias...

- También me tomé la libertad de preparar ramen al cachorro, pues dice que en las tres comidas del día come eso.

- Vaya, hasta me recuerda a Naruto, jajaja... –ríe un poco. Sasuke se detiene a apreciar el rostro sonriente de Sakura por la mañana, y luego dirige su mirada al cachorro.

Ambos shinobis y el perro se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron del desayuno.

- Estuvo muy delicioso, Sasuke, en serio me sorprendes... –dice con una sonrisa encantadora. –Bien... –se levanta. –Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar.

- ¿a dónde? –le extrañó eso a Sasuke.

- Pues al hospital, claro. Tengo que cubrir mi turno, Sasuke. Te encargo al pequeño... ¿bien?

- Hump...

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta para salir en dirección a su casa, mientras Sasuke como Naguto la miraban salir.

- Bien, cachorro... dice que te gusta salir a pasear y luego entrenar, ¿no es así? –el perro ladró en forma de afirmación. –Así que te llevaré a pasear... –y de mala gana se levanta y se dirige a su habitación.

Ya cambiado y aseado, salen ambos a las calles de Konoha, iban caminando cuando se topan con Naruto.

- Ohaiou Teme... –dice feliz el hiperactivo.

- Hola. –saluda el Uchiha. Mientras que el cachorro ladra en forma de saludo.

- ¿quién es este cachorro? ¿No me digas que se te acabó el dinero y ahora debes trabajar como paseador de perros? Jajaja... –se ríe Naruto.

- No seas baka, esta es la misión que la Hokage nos encomendó a Sakura y a mí...

- ¿Sakura-chan? Por cierto... ¿dónde está?

- Está en el hospital, debe trabajar. –dice mirando al cachorro.

Ambos siguieron caminando juntos, y como Naruto aún no desayunaba, Sasuke lo acompañó al Ichiraku´s ramen.

- mmm... cuando se les asignó la misión, pude notar como Sakura-chan estaba exhausta. ¿No sabes como amaneció?... –preguntó Naruto.

- Pues la noté mucho mejor que ayer. –responde.

- ¿Te la encontraste?

- No, pues durmió en mi casa ayer. –dijo como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo.

Y al decir eso, Naruto escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca. -¿C-COMO? –Dijo gritando. -¿DURMIÓ CONTIGO?

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo a Sasuke, quien golpeó fuertemente a Naruto.

- ¿Puedes gritar un poco más fuerte? Los del otro lado de Konoha no te escucharon, baka... No, no durmió conmigo, pero si en mi casa. ¿Entiendes?

- AH, pues deberás de avisarme... teme, casi me mandas con Kami-sama del susto. –dice Naruto.

- Hump... pues les estarías haciendo un gran favor a los demás. –dice Sasuke con indiferencia.

- ¡TEME!... pero, ¿por qué durmió contigo MI Sakura-chan? –haciendo énfasis en MI.

- ¿Tuya? Déjate de bromas, dobe. Lo que ocurre que este cachorro, destrozó su departamento, por lo que la invité a que se quedara en mi casa.

- Vaya... eso fue tierno de tu parte, Sasuke... ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con el teme?

- Baka...

- Solo bromeaba... y por cierto, ¿Por cuánto tiempo MI Sakura-chan se quedará contigo?

- Pues... un mes. ¡Y deja de llamarla tuya!

- ¿UN MES? –Volvió a gritar.

- Te dije que no gritaras. Baka. –le golpea de nuevo Sasuke.

- Gomen... demo, ¿un mes? Que ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a MI Sakura-chan.

- ¿y qué si lo hago? ¡Deja de llamarla Tuya!

- Pues no solo te enfrentarás al enojo del futuro 6to Hokage, sino de la actual. –dice con su rostro serio.

- No pienso hacerle nada, además no es mi tipo... –dice Sasuke.

- Mal por la que sea tu tipo, teme. –dice en tono burlón que es respondido con otro golpe de parte de Sasuke.

En el hospital.

Sakura estaba en su oficina ordenando unos papeleos, cuando alguien toca su puerta.

- ¡Adelante! –dice la pelirosa.

- Hola frentona... –saluda su amiga Ino.

- Ah, Ino... ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, pero no he venido desde mi puesto solo para hablar de mí, ahora cuéntamelo todo.

- ¿todo? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si hablaste con Sasuke, eso quiero saber. –dice para sentarse en una de las sillas del despacho de Sakura.

- Pues no hablamos... de ese tema, porque...

- ¿por qué...?

- Porque... aunque haya dormido con él, no tuve tiempo de hablar precisamente de eso y bueno...- fue interrumpida.

- ¡Espera! ¿Dormiste con él?

- Si bueno no precisamente como estás pensando...

- ¿y que tal lo hace?

- INO... Te lo dije, no tuvimos ninguna relación, me quedé a dormir en su casa porque la mía está hecha un chiquero. ¿Entiendes?

- Ah, lo hubieras dicho antes, y yo que me había ilusionado en vano... Bueno, dime... ¿de qué hablaron entonces?

- Pues, sobre la misión con ese cachorro que les conté... solo de eso pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Creo que estamos mejorando nuestra convivencia, ya sabes...

- bah, no hay remedio contigo, Frentona... bueno, al menos vives con él, puedes sacarle provecho de eso. –dice en tono de resignación.

- ¿Sacarle...provecho? –preguntó muy dudosa.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha! ¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo!

- Bien... pero no entiendo lo que tratas de decir con "sacar provecho"

- Ha... (Suspiro) después del trabajo, vendrás conmigo, ¿OK? –dice levantándose de la silla.

- ¿P-Para qué?

- Solo hazlo, nos vemos me tengo que ir, y no lo olvides. –y dicho esto se retiró de la sala.

- ¡Está loca! –dice para luego volver a sus papeleos.

Por las calles de Konoha, iba Sasuke en dirección a su hogar, ya era hora de que Sakura terminara sus cosas. Pero cuando llegó no encontró a nadie.

- ¡Qué raro! Bien. –miró al cachorro. –vamos a entrenar.

El pequeño ladró y movió la cola feliz. Y juntos se encaminaron al patio de entrenamientos de su casa.

Sakura iba junto con Ino a las tiendas de ropa, pues como le había dicho Ino, debía tener que aprovechar las oportunidades que el destino le daba con el Uchiha.

Primero fueron a una tienda de ropa fina, Ino le compró un conjunto de ropa interior bastante... mmm... atrayente.

Luego fueron a otra tienda pero de disfraces, en la que Ino le compró un disfraz de conejita play boy.

Y así sucesivamente...

Y entraron en otra tienda en la que se encontraron con Ten Ten.

- Ah, hola Ten Ten. –saludó Sakura.

- Hola chicas. ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –preguntó la susodicha.

- Pues estoy ayudando a mi pupila... es que no sabe como apreciar las oportunidades que Kami le da.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Ino?- preguntó intrigada la de los rodetes.

- Pues ahora mismo está viviendo con su verdugo, con Uchiha Sasuke. –completó Ino.

- No pienses mal, Ten Ten, lo que ocurre es que por una misión, debemos vivir juntos por un mes... solo es eso... –trató de enmendar la metida de pata de la rubia.

- Ah, ya veo... lo que tratas de hacer Ino es que Sakura conquiste a Sasuke, ¿no? –indagó la castaña.

- Justo en el blanco.

- Pues, Sasuke es como Neji... no creo que se deje vencer por su instinto... si quieres conquistarlo, la mejor manera de hacerlo es dar a conocer que tus cualidades ante él, y así Sasuke podrá tener cierta admiración hacia ti, y luego se transformará en un querer. –dice Ten Ten muy segura.

- Pues, creo que mi idea es mejor. –dice Ino.

- No lo creo... En la vida del hombre no solo existe apariencia Ino.

- Es un comienzo Ten Ten, Sasuke debe saber que Sakura no es ninguna niña inocente, y así se enamorará de ella.

- Chicas yo... –intentaba amenizar la situación, pero era imposible, las dos chicas estaban discutiendo por sus pensamientos hacia la forma más segura de conquistar a un hombre.

Sakura como fue olvidada por sus amigas, decidió solo retirarse de allí con las cosas que Ino le compró. Tras ir en dirección a la casa de Sasuke, se encuentra con Hinata.

- Hola, Saku-chan. –saludó la ojiperla.

- Hola Hinata. –contesta Sakura.

- ¿qué es todo esto? –pregunta por las cosas que Ino le compró.

- Pues Ino me llevó de compras, pero decidí volver sin ella pues se quedó discutiendo con Ten Ten sobre la forma en que debo conquistar a Sasuke.

- Así que conquistar, ¿eh? Pues la verdad con respecto a eso, es el hablar con él. Y dar a conocer con lo que le gusta, y luego poner en práctica eso, así se dará cuenta que realmente te importa.

- Gracias, Hinata... nos vemos. –y luego se retiró en dirección a la casa de Sasuke.

Llegó a puertas de la residencia Uchiha, y tocó el timbre. Sasuke le abre la puerta, y Sakura se queda de piedra al ver al Uchiha con el torso desnudo, con la respiración un poco agitada, y con pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrer tanto su rostro como su pecho.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Sasuke.

- Perdón, Ino me secuestró después del trabajo, y bueno...

- ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó viendo la gran bolsa de cosas que Sakura traía.

- Ah, esto... pues, no creo que te importe... –dice evadiendo la mirada del Uchiha sobre la bolsa.

- ¿Qué ocultas allí?

- Nada, son mis asuntos...

- soy tu compañero, tengo derecho a saberlo. –dice perdiendo la paciencia.

- perdón Uchiha, pero en este caso, no te importa lo que haga. –dice un poco harta de su actitud. Y sin importarle nada, avanza con sus cosas, pero luego se detiene y sin dedicarle mirada alguna dice. –No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

- _"¿sorpresa?" _–Pensaba el Uchiha al ver irse a Sakura.

En la habitación de Sasuke, Sakura había colocado sus cosas en una esquina, y luego se iba a duchar.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba intrigado por las últimas palabras de Sakura, pero no prestó atención, y luego recordó que se iba a ver con Naruto y sus amigos, por lo que se subió a hablar con Sakura. Subió unos escalones hasta llegar a puertas de su habitación que no estaba del todo cerrada, se acercó un poco a la puerta para abrirla pero se quedó viendo lo que el pequeño espacio daba a mostrar. Sakura se estaba desvistiendo, y a criterio de Sasuke, no estaba tan mal, luego recordó que lo que venía a decir a la chica, y tocó la puerta.

- Sakura tengo que hablar contigo... –dice casi entrando en la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en ella, una de las botas de Sakura, golpeó la puerta para que el Uchiha no pasara.

- ¿Acaso no conoces la palabra privacidad? –se escucha la voz de Sakura molesta.

- No se que tanto te molesta que vea, si después de todo no eres la gran cosa... Sakura –una pequeña sonrisa de lado se dibuja en el rostro del azabache.

- ¡SASUKE! –Grita la ahora histérica Sakura. -¡ESPERA A QUE SALGA DE AQUÍ MALDITO UCHICA!

Pero el chico se había alejado con su tan típica sonrisa superior.

Cuando Sakura salió de la habitación, solo encontró una nota de Sasuke.

- vaya forma de desaparecer de un problema... y yo que creía que Sai era el único excéntrico. –fijo sus ojos al papel y luego la dejó en su lugar. –Tiene que verse con Naruto y unos amigos, ¿eh? Bien, creo que tengo la noche libre... –dice con una sonrisa. –Pero... ¿dónde se supone que está el pequeño Naguto? –mira a sus costados. Luego se dirige hacia fuera de la casa en dirección al patio de entrenamiento, y encontró al perro que estaba fielmente sentado esperándola.

- Ah, con que estaban entrenando ustedes dos, ¿eh?... bien, hoy debo ir junto a unas amigas, ¿te gustaría venir?

El perro ladró en forma de afirmación. La chica le respondió con una sonrisa, y lo alzó, para después decir.

- Bien, ahora te debo bañar... –y se dirigió al baño para asear al cachorro.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, y Lee, estaban en Ichiraku´s ramen como todos los viernes a lo que ellos nombran...

- ¡Feliz viernes de solteros! –decía un ebrio Lee.

- Ah, pero que problemático, siempre dice que no abusemos con la bebida y siempre es él quien se emborracha primero. –dice ya un común "aburrido" Shikamaru.

- Déjalo, ya lo conoces, ¿o no Shikamaru? –ahora era Neji quien hablaba.

- Pero deben admitir que es mejor salir solos que mal acompañados, ¿no chicos? –dijo Naruto con su típica risa zorruna.

- Eso lo dices porque no tienes con quien salir a excepción de nosotros, dobe. –dijo Sasuke dándole un sorbo a su sake.

- Es cierto aunque sea aburrido..., Neji y Ten Ten, Ino y yo, y ahora... solo faltas tu, Naruto...

- mmm... te olvidas de Sasuke-teme... –dijo Naruto con pequeñas cascaditas en los ojos.

Sasuke al escuchar eso escupe todo el sake que estaba tomando.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó Neji.

- ¿Con quién está Sasuke? –preguntó Shikamaru.

- Con MI Sakura-chan.

- ¡Deja de llamarla tuya, dobe! –dijo muy fastidioso Sasuke.

- Así que... Sakura, ¿eh? –dijo Neji serio.

- No... El dobe confundió las cosas, no estoy con nadie, ni me interesa nadie... –dice volviendo a beber su sake.

- Entonces... ¿por qué Sakura durmió contigo? –preguntó Naruto.

- ¿Durmió con quien...? –dijeron en unísono Neji y Shikamaru.

- Dobe, te lo dije, durmió en mi casa no conmigo... –finalizó Sasuke.

- Pero ¿ya la has visto desnuda? –preguntó Naruto.

- Yo... –se puso a pensar. –No, ¿por qué?

- Ah, por nada... no sabes lo que te pierdes... –susurró como último Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! –casi gritando pregunta muy fastidiado Sasuke por Naruto.

Con las chicas. Estaban en la casa de Ino. Pues estaban celebrando su muy típico...

- Viernes de solteras, señoritas... –dice muy animosa Ino.

- Pues, si es bastante divertido pasártela con tus amigas este día... –dice Ten Ten.

- Si, pero... Naguto tiene que dormir ya, y creo que ya es muy tarde, ¿no lo creen? –preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Tarde? Son las dos de la mañana, Sakura... deja de encerrarte en tu burbuja y disfruta un poco... –le recrimina Ino.

- Es que Sasuke debió haber vuelto hace un par de horas y si yo...

- OH, no me digas que es cierto... –dice Ten Ten. -¿Tú y el Uchiha?

- No... No somos nada, en serio... –decía una nerviosa Sakura.

- Sakura, ¿y qué ocurrió con las cosas que te compré? –preguntó Ino.

- Ah, esas... pues, están en la casa de Sasuke.

- ¿las vio? –preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

- No, pero creo que si las ve pensará muy mal de mí.

- ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que él diga, eh? –dice Ino.

- Ino tiene razón, si te aferras a lo que piensa Sasuke, estarías usando ese traje de play boy que te compró tu pervertida amiga. –finalizó Ten Ten.

- ¿a quien llamas pervertida?

- Lo que quiere decir Ten Ten, es que no te guíes tanto por lo que piensa Sasuke-san, lo importante es que te sientas bien con él. –dijo Hinata.

Las tres amigas asintieron.

- Si, tienen razón... bien, debo irme, y gracias por todo amigas. –dicho esto se retiró de la casa Yamanaka, con el cachorro en sus brazos.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos y se encaminaba a su casa, pero comenzó a llover, causándole más nervios al Uchiha.

Estaba corriendo a lo que sus pies y el lodo resbaloso le permitían, y llegó como pudo a su casa. Pero no solo llegó él, sino que se encontró con Sakura, que iba toda empapada con el pequeño cachorro en sus brazos temblando de frío.

- ¿S-Sasuke?... –dijo casi sin aliento la pelirosa.

Sakura dejó sin palabras al Uchiha, quizás porque no tenía nada que decir, pues no pensaba recriminarle la hora de su llegada ni nada, pues primero no era su padre, y segundo él también llegó bastante tarde. Pero lo que tuvo muy en cuenta Sasuke, fue que Sakura de veía hermosa, a pesar de todo, su cabello pelirosado resaltaba con las gotas de lluvia posada en él, y con sus ojos brillosos con sus labios húmedos para resaltar a la perfección, en fin, Sasuke se la quedó viendo, hasta que...

- S-Sa... Sasuke... –dijo para desvanecerse en los brazos del azabache.

- _¿Sakura?... pero si... –_tocó su frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre. –_maldición, debo meterla a la casa, o podría empeorar con este tiempo. –_y así lo hizo cargó a Sakura en sus brazos y al cachorro siguió a Sasuke hasta la casa.

El Uchiha recostó en su cama a la chica, y colocó un fino trapo húmedo en la frente de la chica. Se quedó al lado de ella contemplándola hasta quedar rendido a los pies de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se estaba despertando pesadamente, abrió los ojos y se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke, intentó levantarse pero no pudo, se fijó quien retenía sus piernas y se encontró con Sasuke apoyado en ellas durmiendo como un niño pequeño.

- _al menos dormido se ve tierno... _–pesaba la chica. Luego logró levantarse sin despertar al muchacho, pero cuando se paró por completo, se sintió mareada. –maldición, aún tengo mareos... debió ser por la fiebre...

- mmm... ¿S-Sakura? –dijo aún somnoliento el azabache al escuchar la voz de la chica.

- Ah, buenos días Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo has amanecido?

- Bien... –se levantó y miró a Sakura a los ojos. –pero, ¿cómo has amanecido tú? ¿Aún tienes fiebre?

- Ah eso... no ya no tengo, pero... fuiste tú quien me atendió, ¿no? Gracias... Sasuke-kun –dice dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

Una sonrisa, todo el día amargo que creyó esperarle al Uchiha, fue alumbrado por una sonrisa.

Sakura se iba a dirigir a la puerta pero Sasuke sujetó su muñeca, y con la otra mano tomó su mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

- ¿Sasuke-kun, eh? –sonrió victorioso.

- S-Si... –dice para abrazarlo.

Y todo comenzó allí, gracias al cachorro y esa misión, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron conociendo más.

No había tantas discusiones como antes, ahora se conocían más que antes y quizás estén forjando lazos a pesar de la amistad. Todo iba bien entre ellos dos, todo hasta que... El mes de la misión con el cachorro iba a terminar, solo que sin el cachorro.

- ¡¿Cómo lo dejaste escapar?! –gritaba un alterado Sasuke.

- Ya te pedí perdón, Sasuke-kun... –dice Sakura.

- Pero solo con pedir perdón, no encontraremos a ese perro, mañana lo debemos entregar a Tsunade y si no lo tenemos tampoco tendremos el puesto de AMBU, Sakura. –Dice casi gritando a la pelirosa.

Ese día habían perdido de vista al pequeño cachorro, y al día siguiente debían entregárselo a la Hokage, pero quedó a cargo de Sakura sacarlo a pasear, y tras esa caminata, el tiempo empeoró con truenos que asustaron al cachorro y lo espantaron haciendo que se escape de Sakura, desde al tarde que Sasuke y Sakura lo estaban buscando, y aún no aparece, el tiempo estaba que se caía el cielo y los nervios de ambos más que alterados.

- Sasuke... yo... –intentó excusarse Sakura.

- Deja las palabras para después que encontremos al perro. –fue cortante y directo con ella.

- Perdón, pero si...

- Pero si fueras más atenta con tus misiones y no por cosas sin interés quizás progreses, Sakura.

- ¿Progresar? ¿Me hablas de progresar? –ahora era Sakura la enfadada. –Si no solo te aferraras a mirar esto como una misión, y poner más entusiasmo quizás esto no hubiera pasado.

Sasuke se detuvo de su búsqueda y se dio vuelta para mirar a Sakura y decir. –Si no fuera por ti, nunca estaría aquí empapado hasta la conciencia y buscando a un maldito perro.

- ¡Pues sería mejor que te regreses con tu amado Sensei Orochi-gay, y me dejaras en paz, Uchiha! –Le grita Sakura.

- ¡No creas que no pensé en eso, pero te vi tan necesitada que preferí hacer un acto de caridad por ti. Ya que toda tu vida te la pasaste detrás de mí, Haruno!

- ¡NO SABES LO IDIOTA QUE FUI EN ESE ENTONCES! –toma a Sasuke del cuello de su playera.

- ¡¡¡Y LO SIGUES SIENDO...!!! –se acerca más a Sakura

- ¡¡¡TE ODIO...!!! –gritó Sakura

- ¡¡¡Y YO MÁS...!!! –fue la respuesta del Uchiha

Ya no se escuchaba ninguna palabra de los shinobis... fueron callados por...

- Deja de suspensos Tío Naruto. –recriminaba una niña pelirosa con ojos negros.

- Si Mineko tiene razón, tío Naruto... ¿Qué ocurrió con mis papás después que se gritaron? –era ahora un peliazabache con ojos verdes quien miraba con intriga a su tío rubio.

Flash Back.

- ¡¡¡TE ODIO...!!! –gritó Sakura

- ¡¡¡Y YO MÁS...!!! –fue la respuesta del Uchiha

Ya no había palabra, los dos se besaron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Sakura se aferraba al cuello del Uchiha mientras que él la sujetaba de su cintura y hacer más apasionado el beso, y cuando el aire los abandonó, deshicieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos desafiantes, pero fueron interrumpidos por el ladrido del ya conocido perro.

- Naguto... –dijeron en unísono los shinobis, para ir en dirección al perro que estaba refugiado debajo de un árbol de Sakura.

Fin del Flash Back.

- Y así fue como sus padres arreglaron sus diferencias y encontraron al pequeño Naguto. –termina su relato el rubio Uzumaki.

- Vaya... si que fue muy romántico el final, ¿no Shinto?

- Bah, ¿romántico? Me gustó más lo del astuto perro... –dice un el pequeño niño.

Nos encontramos cuatro años mas tarde, con los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes estaban de visita en la casa de su tío Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke y Sakura pudieron terminar su misión y se convirtieron en AMBU.

Se casaron y tuvieron mellizos, una niña de nombre Mineko (niña del bello sonido) y Shinto (guerrero del alma), que actualmente tienen tres años y medio.

Naruto es el padrino de bodas y el de los niños, junto con Hinata quien es ahora la esposa del 6to. Hokage.

Luego se escucha que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación, y entran la pareja protagonista de la historia del Uzumaki.

- ¡Mami, Papi! –dicen en unísono los mellizos.

- Hola pequeños... –dice Sakura para abrazar a sus hijos. -¿qué han estado haciendo?

- El tío Naruto no estaba contando una historia... –comenzó Shinto.

- De cuando ustedes encontraron al cachorro Naguto... si que fue romántico. –terminó Mineko.

- Ah, esa historia... –dice Sasuke cargando a Mineko. –Si, es bastante bonita.

Luego dirige su mirada a su amigo Naruto, y dice.

- Aún recuerdas esa historia, dobe...

- Dattebayo, no la puedo olvidar, teme. Fue cuando me robaste a MI Sakura-chan...

- Si, y otra cosa Dobe... –dice bajando a su hija y acercándose a Naruto. -¡DEJA DE LLAMARLA TUYA! –Brindándole una fuerte golpiza.

- jajaja... el tío Naruto y Papá se ven muy graciosos discutiendo por Mamá... –ríe Shinto.

- Hasta parecen niños... –termina Mineko. Pero... Tío Naruto... –el aludido lo mira. –Vete preparando, Tío Naruto... pronto seré yo la 7mo Hokage.

- Así lo espero, Mineko... –sonríe Naruto.

- Y yo le quitaré el puesto a mamá y seré el mejor ninja médico que haya existido.

- Escuchaste eso, Sakura... –dice Sasuke. –te dejará sin trabajo nuestro hijo. –dice abrazando a la pelirosa.

Luego, Naruto se lleva a los mellizos para acostarlos para que descansen, dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura, ambos estaban mirando el cielo quien se encontraba totalmente lleno de estrellas.

- Un momento a solas, ¿eh, Sakura? –dice Sasuke abrazándola por detrás.

- Si... –y luego se da vuelta para abrazarlo completamente. –Te amo... –dice Sakura.

- Y yo más... –termina para besar los labios de la ahora Señora Uchiha.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews... nos vemos entro fanfic!!**


End file.
